AT Chronicles
by Neffie K
Summary: What happens when three ordinary girls encounter some magical bookmarks that can transport them into the world of the book they read? Adventure! This is a AU and crossover with many of my favorite and most popular mangas. More info inside!
1. What the heck is this?

A.T. Chronicles-

A/N: Hello, fellow readers and otaku of anime/manga. Here I come to bring you one very insane fan fic. I have read AU, OOC, and the infamous crossovers, but I never wrote anything out of the oridinary. I'm pretty much NOT a fan of OOC, so this fic will not contain any. It is a mix of Author's Universe and Crossovers rolled into one nice and juicy little bun. How does it work? Well here is the information:

Upon daydreaming way too much with my two friends about Inu-Yasha and other random anime related things I decided to write a story to quench that desire my daydreams kept nagging me over. My friends and I would be anime junkies and one day we would stumble over a certain object that would grant us an adventure in these worlds we all love! That's why it's MY universe meets THEIR universe, meets different series. That's right, we're taking some characters back with us and into somewhere else. That's the idea. I'm quite excited about this story, and I hope that you truly enjoy is as much as I am enjoying writing it. Some of the worlds that we will travel into are:

Story symbols:  
((For some odd reason the brackets I used for thoughts didn't transfer to the upload... so bear with me until I have time to edit it, okay?))

"..." Normal Dialogue.  
'...' Whispers/Mumbles.  
-...- Emphasis on that specific word.  
NO WAY capitals indicate shouting, etc.

Prologue:

The sun was dawning over Tokyo as Hari and Yumi awaited for the passengers of the train to come out of the station. Hari, glanced over to his sister Yumi and yawned. Yumi held in her hands three manga books and seemed quite unaffected by the early time of the morning. Hari focused on the exit of the station narrowing her eyes as the rays of sun hit her face. A small crowd began emerging and Yumi soon ran to their friend, Akina. The girl in return opened her arms and embraced her friend letting out a sigh of relief. Hari soon followed and did the same. Yumi looked at Akina with kawaii chibi eyes, and handed her the mangas she had been carrying. Akina looked at them and began to squeal. Hari chuckled lightly at the reaction of her friend, as passengers looked at them with estranged looks. Akina jumped as she scanned the mangas quickly.

"Arigatou Yumi." she said, her eyes running over the brand new manga.

"I knew that you wouldn't have time to buy them in Kyoto..." Yumi smiled.

"We had to make this huge line for them." Hari added, "These are the collector's edition manga for Inu-Yasha."

Akina nodded, "I was very busy helping out my brother open up his shop... I barely had time for anything."

Yumi patted Akina on her back, "Why don't we go have breakfast and talk about your trip there?"

Akina grinned, "As long as we go to my fave. place."

Hari nodded, "Come on, I brought the car with me. I'll drive us there."

The three girls walked to Hari's brand new red, Jeep. Akina placed her small rolling suit case in the back of the car and sat behind Yumi, who in turn sat in the passenger's seat. Akina smiled as she looked out her window towards her beloved Tokyo. They had only been living there since their freshman year of high school. Hari drove rather quickly, even though it was almost time for the rush hour. Everyone waking and driving to work for another long day of labor. After driving for some minutes Hari parked in front of a small donut house, downtown Tokyo. Once they all got out, Hari glanced at her car with worry. She didn't like to park next to the street. Yumi knew what her sister was thinking and laughed a bit, nudging her to enter the donut house before Akina got impatient. Once inside, Akina had already picked a table next to the window, where Hari could easily keep an eye on her Jeep. The sisters sat down across from Akina and watched her taked something out of her purse.

"Well, as you know my brother bought an antiques store." she said, "And I had to help him take most of the stuff there before out so he could move in his merchandise."

Hari nodded, "I bet there was some awesome things there."

"Yup. You bet." Akina replied smiling, "I found these old book marks."

Yumi glanced at the well preserved book marks in Akina's hands, "They're pretty."

Akina held out to them the bookmarks. The material looked a lot like plastic, and had a white color, although if put in the light some pastel colors could be seen within. At the end of the four inch long bookmark, hung a string of beads with a small white feather at the very end of the beads. The color of the beads were the same as the pastel colors seen within the white bookmark when exposed to any light. Akina smiled at the look of wonder in her friend's eyes.

"They say that these bookmarks will grant the readers and awesome adventure in life." Akina said.

"Ooooh, so they come with a legend?" Yumi asked curiously.

Akina nodded, "I don't really believe in that kinda stuff, but it's pretty and old. And it's a symbol of our friendship."

"Thanks, Aki-chan." Hari said.

"All other friends give lockets or whatever... but I decided to be more original." Akina said smiling.

"Why don't we order something?" Yumi said, "And then go home to read the Inu manga."

"Awww.. did you guys wait for my return to read it?" Akina asked.

Hari nodded, "It was hard to resist."

"How about we order to go then?" Akina asked.

"Works for me!" Yumi said with glee.

They went up to the counter and ordered their breakfast. After the waitress put the contents in a bag, the three girl walked out and got in the car. Hari drove as fast as she could through the morning traffic to their apartment. The one they shared together. The complex had ten floors and the girls walked in with Akina behind pulling her suit case. They reached the elevator and Hari pressed the button seven. Yumi seemed a little impatient with the usual delay of the elevator. Once it opened, they walked down the long hall towards their door. Stopping at 707, Hari inserted her key and opened the door. They three walked in and plopped down besides the coffee table where the identical Inu-Yasha manga's awaited. The girls squealed as they took the first manga in their hands and began to read, placing the bookmarks nearby. Hours, and hours had passed as they slowly consumed the books and reread them several times, each sharing their opinion. Hari soon began yawning, her eyes feeling suddenly heavy. Soon Yumi felt the same weight, and finally she decided to speak up.

"Why don't we take a nap?" she asked, trying to hold back the yawn.

"I think we should." Akina said.

The girl took their book and walked to their room. Hari placed her new bookmark on the page she had stopped reading and threw herself, stomach down on her bed, falling asleep almost immediately. Yumi got under her covers and curled up next to her Inu-Yasha plushie, falling into a deep sleep as she half awake placed the bookmark in the book. And finally Akina took her plushie of the hanyou and plopped herself against the fluffy pillows on the floor. She sighed, taking the bookmark and placing it in her priceless manga. She drifted into sleep and began to dream of Inu-Yasha...

Adventure One: Inu-Yasha Part One: What the heck is this!

Akina began to stir awake when she felt something tickle her nose. Slowly, she fluttered her lashes open and looked at the grass that insisted in caressing her nose. Immediately she shot up, and noticed she was in a field. Akina stood up, baffled at her environment and gazed frantically around the lush field. She noticed mountains afar and realized she must be in some sort of valley. They scenary looked very familiar. Akina began to walk towards the trees, noticing she was walking into a deep forest. One large tree erected from the midst and could even be seen once already deep within the woods. Like a moth to the fire she kept her pace towards the enormous tree. Small twigs broke underneath her feet and it was then she realized that she was wearing the same clothes she had from Kyoto. Frowning she began to wonder what exactly was happening. This surely didn't feel like a dream to her. Every one of her senses drew in the landscape. She could smell every single thing about this forest. Akina came to a clearing and gasped upon realizing that she stood before the Sacred Tree. The one where Kikyo had pinned Inu-Yasha. Walking closer, she traced the contour of the tree with her slender hand. This feels so real...

Every single detail was vividly alive and she suddenly felt oddly dizzy. She rested her back against the trunk and let herself slid down to sit on the roots, hurting her back a little. Even the pain feels real... Akina closed her eyes, desprately calling out to her sleeping mind to awaken. Nothing answered back. Not even a sudden change in her dream as would often happen when she beckoned for reality in her most horrible nightmares. Akina opened her eyes only to be greeted by the same lush trees and bushes. The next thing, made Akina begin to feel her heart pulsating in every part of her body. Coming closer towards her she could clearly see her favorite hanyou. He was talking with a bulk over his shoulder and Akina immediately assumed it to be Shippo, the kitsune fox youkai. Akina tried her best to regain her composure. This is only a dream. Everything is just an illusion. Don't get nervous now that you finally have a vivid dream about Inu-love! Her mental coaching didn't work, for once the hanyou twitched his ears and sniffed the air she was already running towards him, arms wide open.  
Inu-Yasha had sensed her before she became visible and instinctively wrapped his hand around the hilt of his mighty Tetsusaiga. Akina stopped once she caught his quick movement and shot up her arms signaling peace.

"Who the heck are you woman?" he asked, arching his brow.

"U-uh.. I'm... my name is..." she tried.

"She's dressed funny." Shippo commented, grabbing hold of Inu-Yasha's silver mane.

Inu-Yasha eyed her clothing, "You dress like Kagome." he said, suspiciously.

"That's because I'm from another time too." she smiled nervously.

Akina couldn't help melt under the intense amber orbs that the hanyou used to analyze her intently. He scanned every corner of her body and Akina couldn't help but blush feeling naked. Before he could even speak, Akina heard a long squeal from behind the half demon. Instantly she recognized the voice belonged to her friend Yumi. Inu-Yasha leaped into a tree branch just in time for Yumi to hurl herself over Akina and knock her down. The girls could hear Shippo giggle and Inu-Yasha simply grunted at the sight of the tangled girls on the floor. Yumi sat up, dusting the dirt off her dress and glanced up at Inu-Yasha, smiling broadly. The hanyou in return frowned, narrowing his eyes at them in utter suspicion and caution. Shippo looked at him and whispered something neither Akina nor Yumi could hear. After a few seconds Inu-Yasha jumped down, crossing his arms into his haori. Yumi felt ever so tempted to stroke his ears that now seemed so incredibly real. Akina sighed deeply. This isn't a nice dream anymore  
Inu-Yasha glanced from Yumi to Akina, as he now analyzed Yumi closely.

"Who are you?" he asked, "And what do you want?"

"I'm Yumi!" the girl smiled, "And I want to rub your cute Inu ears!"

Inu-Yasha stepped back, "Don't you dare come any closer."

"We're not from this time." Akina reminded him.

"Yeah, you must be from Kagome's time." he said.

"Not really." Akina replied.

"What do you mean?" Inu-Yasha asked defensively.

"They don't look dangerous to me." Shippo said, leaping onto Akina's shoulder.

Akina caressed the kitsune fox, "We're not." she said, "We're just as surprised to be here with you and Inu-Yasha."

"How in the hell do you know my name?" Inu-Yasha asked, almost in a growl.

"We can't tell you standing here." Yumi said, "Akina, this doesn't really feel like a dream although I did fall asleep."

"Yeah... I wonder if it has to do anything with those bookmarkers?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Shippo asked.

Akina smiled at the chibi fox, "In our world, this would is nothing more than a graphic novel."

"Inu-Yasha, I think maybe we should take them with Kagome." Shippo suggested, "They seem to speak some of Kagome's modern words."

"You're right. Only Kagome can understand this." he said, "I warn you, if you try anything stupid, I'll have to kill you."

Akina and Yumi both laughed. They believed the threat if it came from Sesshomaru, but coming from their beloved hanyou it sounded even adorable. Inu-Yasha furrowed his brow at them, noticing how trusting they seemed of him and Shippo. I truly wonder if these women are from even yet ANOTHER world? They don't seem to be dangerous. And oddly they seem fond of me and the runt. Yumi and Akina followed Inu-Yasha back to Kaede's village as Shippo kept himself over Akina's shoulder. The girls slowly began to realize this indeed wasn't a dream. Then it hit them like a bucket of cold water. Hari! Where on earth is she!

When Hari finally awoke she found herself in a cold prison cell much like those you see in movies. One small tiny window, way above any reach that shed some light into her humid cell. She coughed feeling herself shiver from the touch of the harsh floor. Hari sat up, pulling her knees to her chest, rocking her body. From beyond her cell she could make out other cells. From afar she could hear cries of people begging for their lives and the sharpening of swords or daggers. Hari stood, noticing her dirty clothes and walked towards the bars of her prison. Disperse torches lighted the gloomy stone hallways. What a nightmare this is... The could hear foodsteps coming down her way and she froze, clutching the slender bars tightly. A man of long, red hair stopped before her. His eyes were of a light color she couldn't fully make out. Hari noticed he had streaks of deep maroon over his cheekbones. When the hands of this man reached down to open her cell, she noticed he had claws. He was dressed in loose black pants and leather boots. An orange vest covered his muscular chest. He opened the door and quickly took her by the wrist yanking her out and shutting back the cell. Hari complained but he simple growled and she knew better than argue. The man dragged her down the hallways as she passed countless cells with prisoners of all kinds. Human and youkai. A horrible dream of Inu-Yasha like qualities! Gosh, it feels -real-!

They reached a large door made out of wood and two guards nodded at the man that held her and opened the doors for him immediately. Hari squinted her eyes at the exposure of the sun. Somehow it seemed brighter than any light she had ever faced. Trusting the man to guide her safely she simply closed her eyes. After walking for a bit longer and goinf up several steps, taking many turns the man finally halted. Hari now opened her eyes and saw them standing before yet another door alike that of the prison, only this one wasn't of wood. The man knocked three times and silently awaited. The doors suddenly opened and he pushed her in, shutting the door behind him. Hari looked around the room and saw it was pretty much empty except for the sitting mats and bamboo. The room was a perfect square and before her sat a man. A man she recognized all too well. How could I have missed seeing him sitting there  
His long silvery hair wrapped around his arms as he narrowed his gorgeous amber eyes at the human before him. He sat indian style and was studying her features. He then looked away and motioned her to sit with his hand. Hari sat, half hypnotized by the youkai. He turned back to her, piercing through her soul with his gaze. Hari shivered just from that wave of intensity.

"Usually I have trespassers killed instantly." he said coolly, "But they have been too many and Rin does not like to see human corspes."

Hari nodded. "Why were you in my territory -mortal- ?" he asked with utter distate in his last word.

"I don't know." she replied, "I woke up when I was in prison."

"And you expect me to believe this?" he asked, arching his brow slightly.

"I swear it's the truth." she said.

He looked down at her clothing, "Bizzare attire mortal. Where do you hail from?"

"Tokyo." she said, feeling stupid for saying that.

"And where is this 'Tokyo' located?" he asked.

"Another time." she replied.

Alike that miko... He narrowed his eyes even more, "And you claim to have magically fallen into my lands?"

"You can kind of say that yeah." she replied.

For a split second, anger flushed the face of the youkai, "Unfortunately for you," he said, almost hissing, "I do not believe a word out of your filthy mouth. Therefore you must die."

Hari felt the blood leave her body, "B-but... I'm telling you the truth, Lord Sesshomaru." she said bowing her head.

"Everyone is best at lying when they are about to die." he said, standing, hand over the hilt of Tokijin.

He walked up to her as he drew the sword, raising it over his head. Hari closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cold cheeks. At that moment she only thought about waking up in her own bed. She wasn't aware of the door slamming open and a girlish voice die at the sight of the death that would take place before her young eyes. Sesshomaru let his sword fall to his side. Rin's tears were already flowing her rosy cheeks. Sesshomaru glanced at the shivering Hari, uttering silent prayers. He turned around and put the sword in his sheath.

"You have been spared..." he said simply.

Hari looked up, "Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"M'lord?" Rin asked, voice faltering.

"Yes Rin?" he asked, turning to her.

"Is this lady here to care for me?" she asked.

"Care for you?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"You promised to look for someone to care for me..." she said.

The youkai looked at the girl and studied her gestures. In her innocence she believed that by reminding him about her caregiver he could take this opportunity and spare the mortal in exchange for such services. He knew that what motivated her to remember his promise was the look of despain in the mortal's eyes. He sighed softly, a sigh only he could hear. Rin kept her horrified eyes over the Hari. In return, Hari, begged Rin silently to keep pressing the Lord of the Western Lands for mercy. Sesshomaru's stomach twisted ever so slightly at the loyalty a human child had for another one of her own kind. However, in adulthood, humans were the first creatures to betray in order of save their own skin. And sometimes, they betrayed for even more selfish or evil purposes. At that moment Sesshomaru wanted to strike the young girl for interrupting his execution. In the end he realized he was beginning to weaken in his manners because of her. After all, he has stopped killing those who dared to venture into his lands, so the girl didn't have to see the dead bodies. He had promised her a human caregiver, making his castle inhabited by two of the most hated species he knew. Now this. Now the girl reminds me of my promise to spare the insolent woman before me. How far will I go to please this child?

Hari's eyes closed as soon as she felt a hand grab her hair, pulling her slightly upwards. She assisted the movement by standing on her own strength. Rin seemed very worried for the woman still. She had never witnessed such acts from her beloved Lord Sesshomaru and now she trembled. Sesshomaru arched his brow at Rin upon seeing her small figure shaking and he cursed the woman for causing such terror in his little girl. What am I thinking? Such a child is not mine. I merely keep her safe. There is nothing more to this. Hari began to feel a headache creep into her temples. Her eyes began to hurt and her throat urged her to hurl the stench that engulfed her body. With all her mental power she forced the need to vomit back, causing her to feel ever more sick. Sesshomaru sensed her state of illness immediately and smiled inwardly. Such weak and pathetic creatures. Hari now began to feel her legs weaken, the silence of the room killing her. Would Sesshomaru make a decision before she fainted? Rin stepped forth, eyes fixed on the woman. Concern washed over her childish face and she pressed her Lord further.

"Please Lord, can she be my companion?" she asked once more.

"Are you discontent in your current state of living, Rin?" he asked calmly.

"No Lord." she said, "I am quite happy the way I am now. Lord Jaken is very entertaining and so are the many servants of your castle."

"Then why do you desire this filthy woman to be your caregiver?" he asked.

Rin looked down and thought about her answer, "Because I do not want her to die, my Lord."

I thought as much. Humans are so easy to predict. Sesshomaru turned the woman to face him and saw her pale face, "You have a choice to make." he said.

"What are they?" she asked, trying to stand her ground.

"Die in a prison cell," he said narrowing his eyes, "or becoming my servant."

Hari's cheeks flushed in anger, "Is that all I am worth?"

"You dare question me foolish woman?" he asked, keeping his voice even.

"Lord, will she serve you or accompany me?" Rin asked, feeling the tension.

"She will accompany you when she isn't serving me." he responded.

"I... will serve." Hari said.

"Serve who?" he asked.

"Yourself and Rin." she replied.

"You will address me as Lord at all times, mortal." he said.

"Yes, my Lord." Hari said, feeling herself weaken again.

"Rin if you would please show this woman where to bath." he said.

"Yes m'lord." Rin smiled.

"After you bathe I expect you here." he said, turning around, "You must learn the rules of this castle and what your duties will be."

"Yes, my Lord." Hari said, If this is a nightmare, please let me awaken.

Inu-Yasha walked into the village with Yumi, Akina and Shippo behind. His eyes fell over the villagers who stared at the two women with utter curiousity. They began to murmur about the women. If it wasn't because Inu-Yasha seemed to be the one bringing them, they would think the girl were demons. Just like when Kagome first arrived. Immediately upon seeing them, Miroku seemed to dash faster than he ever had towards the hanyou. Inu-Yasha warned him silently to not try his dirty ways, but the monk was already holding Yumi's hand and down on one knee asking the ever infamous question. Yumi seemed to laugh and then very quickly turned him down. At which moment he proceeded to ask Akina the same thing. Akina however wasn't in the bit amused as she felt his right hand stroking her hips. Leaving a slap mark on his handsome face, Akina walked onward to a hut where Inu-Yasha had stepped into. Sango who had been watching from afar summoned Kirara and headed towards the hut. Inside was the old miko and Kagome sitting down drinking some herb tea. Kagome immediately stood up upon seeing Akina and Yumi. Her eyes fell over their modern clothing. Before she could ask, Inu-Yasha interrupted.

"They claim to be from another time." he said, "Even different from yours."

Kagome frowned and turned to Yumi and Akina, "What do you mean?"

"Where we're from," Yumi said, "you guys are nothing but a manga."

"A manga?" Kagome asked, puzzled.

"See Shippo?" Inu-Yasha said, "Even Kagome doesn't understand."

"No, I do." she said, "I just can't believe it."

"We thought this was a dream." Akina said, "But I think we were somehow teleported here."

"It's the only way we can explain the vividness of this whole realm." Yumi added.

"Plus, this is too logical to be a dream." Akina said.

Kaede analyzed the girls, "They are not the same as you, Kagome." she said, "They have no aura."

"No aura?" Shippo asked.

"That's because we don't really believe in that aura thing." Yumi said, smiling.

"Yeah... only evil people in our time believe in that stuff." Akina said.

"What's the last thing you remember of your time?" Kagome asked.

"We were all reading the manga and we went to sleep." Yumi said.

"But remember that bookmark." Akina said.

"Oh yeah." Yumi laughed.

"What do you mean!" Inu-Yasha asked, impatiently.

"The bookmark I bought for the three of us-"

"Three?" Kagome interrupted Akina.

"Yeah. We're actually three." she replied.

"Where's the other one?" Kagome asked.

"We don't know." Yumi said, "Although we do have an idea."

"Kagome, would you let them explain the story with that thing.." Inu-Yasha said, "What was the word?"

"Bookmark." Yumi smiled.

"Yeah that." he said, "Let them tell us about that."

Kagome nodded. "Well like I was saying," Akina began, "I bought these old, old bookmarks in Kyoto. When I found them the case said it would grant the reader the adventure of a lifetime."

"I have never heard of such a legend." Kaede said.

"And that's sayin' something old hag." Inu-Yasha commented.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Sit boy!" she said, "How many times do I have to tell you to respect Kaede?"

Yumi and Akina laughed, "Awww, this is too awesome." Yumi said.

Inu-Yasha simply growled at Kagome, "Damned Kagome..."

"You don't suppose this has to do with Naraku completing the jewel?" Kaede asked.

"Naraku what!" Akina asked in shock.

Kagome sighed deeply, "Some days ago Kikyo attacked me taking all the shards I had collected. Enough to complete the jewel."

"That witch, I tell you!" Yumi said.

"She's not a witch!" Inu-Yasha countered.

Akina arched her brow, "Now you're right, she's worse than that."

Kaede looked away, "The jewel is now completed and this means that destroying Naraku would be much more difficult."

"If Kikyo would seduce Naraku he'd die. All he has to do is touch her." Akina said.

"He'll never touch her." Inu-Yasha said, "I won't allow it."

"I don't get you!" Akina shouted, "You love Kagome and yet insist on defending that bitch. Mind me, Kaede."

Inu-Yasha flushed, "I promised-"

"Would you stop it already?" Akina said, "Don't you see that IS NOT KIKYO? Her soul reincarnated in Kagome! Meaning Kikyo is nothing more than soil and selfish feelings. If she really loved you and were the Kikyo you knew she'd let you go and be happy. True love is all about seeing the loved one happy, no matter what! Don't die for a woman that isn't even the one that loves you. Because Kikyo loves no one. Because she ISN'T Kikyo anymore."

Everyone looked at Akina with surprise. Even Sango and Miroku who overheard everything from the door. Suddenly Miroku and Sango started clapping in approval of such a passionate and correct speech. Akina blushed a little, realizing all eyes were on her. When she glanced at Kagome, Akina could see the glint of tears in her eyes. Then she felt guilty, thinking Kagome's tears meant hurt. All the while Kagome silently thanked Akina for saying the truth she didn't dare reveal to the blind hanyou she so deeply loved. Yumi also joined the clapping thinking of many more things she could add. Inu-Yasha just stared wide-eyed at the woman before him. How does she know so much about me and Kikyo? Akina began to smile as her confidence in her speech being right as soon as she saw a grin on Kagome's face.

"I think whoever she is, she is very wise." Miroku said.

"I agree with you monk." Sango said, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"I'm sorry if I was a little harsh..." Akina said, "But that's how I feel."

"How in the hell do you know all that?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"We told you." Yumi said, "In our world you're a manga."

"And what the hell is manga?" he asked irritated.

"Think of it as a book." Akina said.

"A book?" he asked, raising his brow.

"A book that tells a story through pictures and words." Yumi said, "That's what you are in our world. A story."

"That's why they call it a graphic novel." Akina smiled, "It's a novel shown and told through graphics."

"Okay, now I'm beginning to understand what the damned manga is." he said.

"Now what worries me is this thing you said about Naraku." Akina said.

"Yeah, that's not cool at all." Yumi said.

"And then Hari is missing." Akina added.

"Hari is your other friend?" Kagome asked.

Yumi nodded. "Well what are we waiting for?" Miroku asked, "We need to look for their companion"

A/N: And that's the end. This is unedited. And not complete yet. 


	2. Fate

A/N: Okay, sorry for the delay you guys. I just realized it's been months. But I promised to get it done, and I have. It's short... and I'll polish it later.

Kyoko and Rini had been calling Yumi, Hari, and Akina all morning long. They had agreed to get together and go to the anime convention that was coming to town. Kyoko slammed the phone and sighed. Rini sat besides her, playing with a set of keys in her hands. Kyoko was becoming annoyed with the sound and she snapped at Rini.

"Mmm... intense Inu-Yasha withdrawal, I see." Rini commented.

"I can't believe they have the nerve to ditch us." Kyoko said.

"We can always drop by." Rini smiled, "After all, we have the keys."

Kyoko's face lit up, "You're right." she said, "Let's go give them a piece of our mind."

"You have a mind?" Rini teased.

Kyoko snorted, "Yes, I do. Unlike you, I haven't lost it... yet."

Rini laughed, "I haven't lost my mind and no one can ever make me lose my mind."

"Never say never." Kyoko cautioned, "Now get off of your lazy butt and get dressed. We're going right now!"

Meanwhile...

Rin pranced around Hari, now fully bathed and fashioning a black kimono. Rin had said that Sesshomaru disliked the color for his slaves, but Hari insisted. She wanted to set herself apart from his other slaves although she did not know if that would cause problems with Sesshomaru directly. Rin directed her through the narrow hallway that led back to the castle. Rin had said that the area she had taken a bath in was the slave house. There, all the castle's workers dwelled when they were not working and Hari had been assigned a room there. She would have to share it of course, but Hari had yet to meet her roommate so she couldn't complain. Hari followed Rin through the lower level of the castle and out into the garden. She danced around some flowers before falling down on her knees with purpose. Hari liked being in the company of Rin. Especially since that meant she would see Sesshomaru more often.

"Where do you come from, Hari-sama?" she asked.

"From a far away land." she replied quietly.

"Your clothes reminds me of someone..." she said, furrowing her brows trying to remember.

"Rin... didn't Lord Sesshomaru want me to go to him after the bath?" Hari asked.

Rin stood up, "That is correct!" she said, "I had forgotten."

Hari smiled nervously, she didn't want Sesshomaru to see her out in the garden when she was supposed to meet him at that chamber. Rin looked around as if waiting for someone. Hari was curious and so she too began looking about.

"Are we waiting for something." she asked.

"For a slave you sure ask a lot of questions."

Hari turned around to see the toad-like youkai staring up at her with a glare. Hari had no respect for Jaken and she wouldn't start showing it at the present moment. Sesshomaru would not be angered if she didn't heed him since no one ever did and Sesshomaru never seemed to mind. Hari returned the glare with one of her own and put her hands on her hips in a sign of defiance.

"How dare you!" he said, perking his lips in annoyance, "Why did Lord Sesshomaru not kill you?"

"I believe his reasons are none of your concern." she replied, "For a worthless sidekick you also ask a lot of questions."

Jaken shrieked in anger, "How dare you!"

Rin giggled from behind and Hari smiled, "As far as I am concerned," she told Jaken, "You too are a slave."

Jaken raised his staff intending to use it on Hari when a clawed hand pushed it away from his tiny, scaly hand. "Jaken." Sesshomaru's voice came out as icy as ever, "Remove yourself from my sight and do not meddle in my affairs. Only I can execute authority and discipline upon my servants."

Jaken trembled and sprawled out of Sesshomaru's sight. Hari has a grin of satisfaction on her face, unaware of it herself. Sesshomaru narrowed his beautiful amber orbs at her.

"If I were you I would change that expression." he said, with the same coldness he had spoken to Jaken, "Insolence will not be tolerated."

Rin shuffled her way towards Sesshomaru and clung to his pelt, "Lord I will be off now so you can speak with Hari-sama."

Sesshomaru looked down at her puzzled, "Why do you call this woman Hari-sama?" he asked, "She is not superior to you."

Hari looked away, feeling a little worthless by his words. "Because she's older than me, m'lord."

Rin replied, "Is it not a rule to respect those of a greater age than oneself?"

"Not when it comes to those who serve you." he replied, arching his brow, "Now, run along."

"Yes m'lord." she said, bowing her head and skipping off to play.

Sesshomaru turned to Hari and studied her for a moment. The girl had said not to have "fallen into his lands" but he was not one to be so easily fooled. Before he explained to the girl the rules she would have to live by he wanted to know her origins. His mind raced in concern as to why he cared to know. Never before had he questioned his servants so extensively. He arched his brow and thought: Not many of my servants are human and much less humans dressed in that fashion she wore when I confronted here. I am merely taking precautions.

It was settled. It wasn't that he cared, he simply had a duty to protect his kingdom and his lands from foreign, suspicious people. He looked down at her, closing the gap between them to impose his authority. Hari rather than scared seemed entranced by the intensity of his amber orbs. He didn't blink and his lips moved ever gracefully to formulate his next question:

"Where do you come from?"

It took Hari some seconds to snap out of her daze, "I come from the future." she said, thinking it best to go simple and conserve her head.

"From the future..." he said, as more of a fact than an actual question, "Do you know the girl named... Kagome?"

To anyone else he wouldn't admit he knew the miko's name, but there was hardly a name Sesshomaru would forget. Hari nodded and then shook her head, "I am from a time beyond that of Kagome."

"How so?" he was quick to ask.

"In my world, Kagome... Inu-Yasha..." Hari paused, "You... my lord, are just a story."

Sesshomaru could almost chuckle, "Is that so?"

Hari nodded, "I know all of you through the story, but not because you exist in my time. Because you all don't."

Sesshomaru walked past her to look at his pastures, down at the setting sun rolling over the hills. He looked almost magical and certainly legendary, the way his hair flowed with the wind. Hari was mesmerized by his beauty.

Meanwhile with Inu-Yasha and the others...

Akina and Yumi dragged themselves forth, following the tiresome stride of one very displeased hanyou. He was grumbling beneath his breath and Kagome wore an eternal sweatdrop over her forehead. Shippo was still over Akina's shoulder telling her everything about the feudal era. Akina smiled, Shippo didn't understand the manga concept at all. Miroku who had been making passes at Yumi all day was thonked with Sango's boomrang for the hundredth time. Rubbing his lump he looked at Inu-Yasha and called out to him.

"I think we should make camp." the monk said.

Inu-Yasha swirled around, hand forged into a fist, "Rest? The faster we find Sesshomaru the faster we can find that girl and the faster we can get back to getting those jewel shards."

Kagome arched her brow, thoroughly displeased by the hanyou's behavior, "Inu-Yasha..."

His ears twitched. "Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit boy!"

Face first into the ground went Inu-Yasha, waiting for the spell to fade so he could growl at Kagome for her command. Kagome walked up to Yumi and Akina and smiled.

"I know you guys must be tired." she said, "We all are. So we'll camp and continue tomorrow."

Inu-Yasha stood up, with a low growl in the gut but he was immediately silenced by Kagome's grave look. They all set up camp and started a fire. Yumi and Akina would feel safe knowing that Inu-Yasha would watch over them.

---

Naruka sat on the floor in his chamber as Kanna held the mirror up to him. He gazed into the mirror with keen interest, his eyes befalling Inu-Yasha's new companions. A smirk washed over his face as he focused his dark energies on the girl with the dark hair. Shippo, the fox youkai was sitting on her lap and Naraku became interested in the girl. He could sense that she was important to the other strange girl. They sat together and seemed very familiar with each other. And Inu-Yasha's companions were very protective of the two. His eyes narrowed, digging deeper. Kagome had taken the same dark haired girl off to have a private conversation. Kagome was thanking her for something.

"Enough. Go fetch Kagura." he hissed.

"No need." the mentioned youkai said, walking through the entrance of his chamber, "What do you need?"

"Bring me that girl." he said, as Kanna turned to show Akina in the mirror, "Immediately."

"Who is she?" Kagura asked.

Naraku arched his brow, "She is bait. Now go get her."

"Very well, Naraku." Kagura said, disappearing into the castle.

---

Kyoko and Rini peeked through the front door of Yumi's, Hari's, and Akina's apartment. Rini pushed Kyoko aside and walked in like the owner of the house. She looked around, almost sniffing the air and smiled.

"They're not here." she concluded.

"Let's check the bedrooms," Kyoko said, "maybe they're sleeping. The train arrived pretty early."

The two made their way to the bedrooms, Rini entering Yumi's room and Kyoko the room of Hari. The girls weren't there. Rini smiled when she saw the Inu-Yasha manga scattered on Yumi's bed. And without giving it a second thought, she plopped down on the floor, leaning against the bed and began to read the manga Yumi had left unread. Kyoko by her part found it odd that Hari would leave her manga dropped on the floor so carelessly. She picked the volume up and frowned.

"And it's the latest installment." she said, "How odd."

She flipped through the pages and found herself pulled into the plot. She too laid down and began to read. Little did they notice the glow of the bookmarkers nor, the pulsation of Akina's bookmarker in the room they left unchecked. With heavy lids Kyoko and Rini faded into an unnatural sleep. They sank slowly, unwillingly. But they couldn't awake.

----

Koga had spent the entire day running from Ayame and by the time he got to his den all the wolves were asleep. He sighed and walked into his cave, his eyes closed and tired. He began to remove his swords from place as he reached his resting area. He was drenched in sweat but was too tired to wash himself in the river. He laid down ignoring the bulk he felt besides him, in fact he rubbed his back against it.

It sure is nice to have company, he thought.

His eyes shot open and he bolted upright and turned to the figure besides him. His eyes widened in disbelief. It was a woman. A very curvy woman. He frowned taking in her attire. It was unsual. He reached out a hand to feel the foreign fabric. It felt like what Kagome's clothes were made of. He lowered his face and sniffed her. Her scent was completely alien to him. He nudged her being a man who hated riddles. Her eyes fluttered open and taking his face in she screamed. He instantly placed his hand over her mouth.

"Who are you?" he asked, "And why are you in my den?"

He removed his hand to let her speak, "K-k-k-koga..."

He smirked, "That's me."

The girl blinked in disbelief, "It's not a dream..."

Again he smirked, misunderstanding her words, "Who are you?"

"My name is... is... is... K-kyoko."

---

Kikyo walked across the flower field with her soul skimmers. She looked like a tarnish in the midst of all the living flowers. She almost glidded over them with her void expression. She had just digested three souls but she still needed more. Everyday she needed more souls to keep her roaming. Her skimmers departed from her and swirled over a prone figure that laid besides a large tree. The skimmers danced about the young girl, unable to extract her soul. Kikyo had finally reached the area and smiled sadly at her creatures.

"Come hither," she commanded, extending out her hand, "she still lives."

The soul collectors returned to her and she hesitantly knelt besides the figure. An icy cold hand caressed the girl's cheeks and to that the girl instantly awoke. At first she looked at Kikyo, eyes wide but then she laughed and mumbled something about being in a dream. Kikyo being keen sensed she, alike Kagome, was not of the feudal world.

"Child." she said, "You are not of this world."

"Neither are you, witch."

"What is your name?" Kikyo asked, arching her brow.

"Rini." the girl said, "Your worst nightmare."

Rini was unaware that she wasn't dreaming. The world she was in was very real. Now Yumi, Hari, Akina, Kyoko, and Rini had travelled to another dimension. They were just as vulnerable as any. They would feel everything. And should they perish in Inu-Yasha's world, so would their bodies in reality.


	3. Unfolding Destiny

Inu-Yasha was not sleeping. His eyes were closed but his senses were sharper than ever. The following night he would turn human and he did not want to delay in finding the girl's friend. He had never wanted to reach Sesshomaru's lands, but now he had no other choice. It was as though everyone always forgot when the new moon would rise; they always insisted in resting at those delicate times. His ears perked as he heard the wind rustle some dry leaves. Before meeting Kagura, the wind represented much less of a danger sign than in the present state. Inu-Yasha hated being the hero, but he would be damned if he would let anyone hurt his comrades. Pride, the primary reason he excused himself with when saving the innocent. Not even in the privacy of his mind would he admit that he liked saving others and it filled the heart he so often denied.

His hands grasped onto the hilt of his mighty Tetsusaiga as he tried to hear into the furthest ends of his power to make sure no enemy was nearby. And his gut was not entirely off. Many miles away still swayed Kagura in her transporting feather, Kanna sitting besides her with her cursed mirror. And Kohaku sat right behind her, at the call of her whim. The two sailed through the clouds as the night began to fade to dawn. A smile crept over Kagura's crimson lips knowing full well that the attack on Inu-Yasha would prove most quick. He would not be able to protect the girl with the dark hair. The night of the following day she would bring to Naraku the woman he had set eyes upon. And perhaps the girl would entertain her enough that she could plot against her master to attain her much desired freedom.

"Time." she said, "Time shall set me free."

On the other ends of the land, Koga stared at the woman who he found in his den, on his sleeping area with wide eyes. The rapid muttering of the story she told, confused Koga and he did not understand. But most of all he was drawn to her light colored hair. It was not silver like that of Inu-Yasha or a demon, but it was lighter than what women had in Japan. She did not smell youkai, and human women of the land about had raven hair, as dark as ebony. He took her hands that flew about her in tossled gestures and shook her ever slightly.

"Woman." he paused, making sure he had her attention, "I don't understand a single word coming out of your mouth."

Kyoko gulped, "I'm from another time." she spat.

"Should've started from there."

"But I did!" she protested.

"You're too loud."

"Excuse me!"

Koga sighed, "Do you know Kagome?"

Kyoko smiled nervously, "You can kinda say that."

He arched his brow, "You either do or you don't."

She nodded, "I think some of my friends may be with her..."

"I can take you to Kagome."

"I can't run as fast as you."

He smirked, "You won't need to."

"What do you mean?"

Koga stood, using his strong arms to throw Kyoko over his shoulder like a rag doll, "You're riding on me."

"That doesn't sound right..." she complained, "Put me down!"

"Do you wanna find your friends or not?" he paused and sneered, "Better yet... you wanna attempt to run after me?"

Kyoko's mouth fell shut. "Good girl." he said patting her butt playfully, as though she were a child.

"Heeeeeeey." she said, punching his back, "Don't touch me there."

"Where?" he asked innocently, slapping the area again, "Here?"

She growled softly, "I swear... when I..."

"Ah, ah, ah." he teased, "No threats or I'll dump you in the nearest demon infested cave I can find."

Once again, Koga won the arguement. He dashed out of the cave, leaving a dust trail behind him and he sniffed the air for the sweet scent of his beloved Kagome. It seemed like she was not around his lands so he ventured through paths he knew Inu-Yasha took to get to important locales. It took him hours, even with his agility but his smile broadened when he caught a faint scent of the miko. Although it quickly turned into a frown when he realized she was heading west. He quickened his speed and Inu-Yasha soon caught the scent with his sensitive nose. He stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around to see the tornado that was Koga approaching them with unhuman speed. Kagome sighed and readied herself for the arguement that would ensue. Akina and Yumi giggled in the back, fully aware of what was about to happen. The tornado stopped before Kagome as Kyoko was abruptly put down so Koga's hands could clasp those of Kagome's.

"My wo-"

"Kyoko!" both Akina and Yumi yelled in unison, stopping Koga's cliche line.

"I knew you'd be here!" Kyoko said, running to her friends, "Tell me this is a dream."

Akina shook her head, "This is real."

"Where's Hari?"

"We suppose with Sesshomaru." Yumi replied.

"You alone?" Akina asked.

"No." Kyoko replied weary, "Rini was with me."

"Oh my goodness... where could she be?" Yumi asked.

"Excuse me." Inu-Yasha growled, standing in between Akina and Kyoko, "Mind telling me what's going on here?"

Akina sighed, "She's from our time too."

"Oh great." Inu-Yasha muttered.

Koga looked over Kagome's shoulder, "I found her in my den mutt face."

"Shut it, you scrawny wolf." Inu-Yasha said, his brow twitching in annoyance, "How in the hell have so many of you managed to come to our time?"

Akina shrugged, "More bad news for you too." she said, patting Inu-Yasha on the shoulder, "Another of our friends is lost."

"Listen. I only agreed to help find the one... what's her name..."

"Hari."

"Yeah that one." Inu-Yasha said, "I'm not going to go throughout all of Japan hunting down your entire little group..."

"Inu-Yasha, don't be such a jerk." Kagome said.

Koga smiled, and took Kagome's hands once again, "Don't worry Kagome. Mutt face doesn't need to look for her. I can do it."

"Isn't it best if we all stick together?" Sango offered.

"No." Kyoko said, "Koga has a good offer. Hari and Rini are probably not in the same place. We need to split up to look for them."

Miroku stared at Yumi and then at Kyoko, "Such lovely ladies with such odd and beautiful hair colors." he sighed and took Kyoko's hand, "Will you bear my-"

His proposal was cut short by a thwap from Sango's boomrang, "Ignore him."

Kyoko nodded, "I'll go with Koga to look for Rini."

Sango looked at Koga, "I'm going with you two."

"My dear Sango," Miroku began, "it is best for you to ease Inu-Yasha and keep company to Lady Kagome... I shall assist the good lady."

Sango's eye twitched as she felt his hand caress her hips, "You pervert." she silenced him with a punch.

"I think it's better if Miroku goes with Koga." Shippo said, "Don't you think Inu-Yasha?"

"Fine." the hanyou said, crossing his arms, "Whatever. Just do it fast, we have to keep moving."

It has been agreed. Koga, Kyoku, and Miroku would set off to look for Rini. While Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Yumi, and Akina headed west to pay Sesshomaru a visit. The ordeal had taken the group longer than expected and just at the outskirts of Sesshomaru's doman, the sun began to set and with the fading light so did Inu-Yasha's silver hair that now flowed in a thick, black mane. His ears replaced with those of a human, his fangs and talons gone. The all sighed as they set eyes over the horizon, catching a distant sight of Sesshomaru's castle. Inu-Yasha growled displeased, the sound less intimidating now that he was just human. His senses were no longer sharp so he did not smell Kagura but a few feet away. Kanna stood besides her ready to deflect all the attacks launched at them.

"Kohaku... get closer to the girl and while Kanna and I distract the fighters you slip in and take her..." Kagura whispered into the boy's ear, "Don't hurt her too badly."

The boy nodded and sprinted through the shadows awaiting his time for the ambush. Kagura opened the fan in her hand and summoned the winds to attract Inu-Yasha's attention. The group turned to see the wind witch. Inu-Yasha cursed beneath his breath and instinctively placed his hand around the hilt of his Tetsusaiga; even if it was of no use to him in his human form. Sango stood her ground just as Kirara transformed and readied herself as well. Kagome boldly placed in arrow aimed for Kanna's mirror, knowing she could not deflect the arrow.

"Inu-Yasha..." Kagura mocked, "Plan to fight me with a rusty sword?"

He growled in response. "What do you want now?" Sango asked.

"What I always want." she replied, "The shikon shards..."

Yumi looked at Akina and frowned, "I have like... a bad feeling."

"It's called... fear." Akina said, "Because this is real and we're participants."

"Who are these new girls?" Kagura asked smiling.

"None of your business." Inu-Yasha hissed, "They've got nothin' to do with this."

"Come at me." Kagura challenged.

"With pleasure!" Inu-Yasha shouted, running at Kagura.

Kagura smirked, "Wind Blade's Dance."

Inu-Yasha managed to dodge some blows but was hit by three until he withdrew from the path. Yumi ran towards the hanyou while Sango blocked the blows and Kagome shot purifying arrows. At this time, Kohaku crept behind Akina and pushed her to the floor as he aimed his weapon at her throat. His monotone voice spoke to her.

"Don't move."

"I won't." she whispered, terrified.

Shippo ran and jumped on the boy's back pulling on Kohaku's hair, the boy ignored the kitsune fox and helped Akina sit up, still aiming the weapon at her delicate neck, "Move with me."

Akina let the boy herd her away from the battle, "What do you want with me?"

"Let her go!" Shippo demanded, yanking on the boy's hair in frustration.

"Kanna, block." Kagura ordered when she saw Kohaku had followed through with her orders.

The girl's mirror blocked the boomrang that was fired at them as Kagome's arrow penetrated the instrument, thus she was unable to beam back Sango's blow at the woman with double force. Just in time, Kagura pulled out a feather from her bun as the two incarnations of Naraku flew higher and higher off of the ground. Inu-Yasha growled at the demon as Sango's boomrang returned to her hand. Kagome sighed relieved.

"I don't get it." Sango said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"She came for the shards." Sango said.

"Yet she took none." Inu-Yasha said, "It was a mock battle."

"Where are the girls?" Sango asked, looking around.

"They're behind me." Inu-Yasha said.

"Akina isn't here..." Yumi said, glancing around.

"What?" Inu-Yasha spun around, "Where is she?"

Yumi shrugged, feeling anxious, "I ran to you when the winds caught you." she cried, "She was standing there..."

Inu-Yasha followed the finger Yumi pointed to the nearby bushes, "She's not there."

"And neither is Shippo." Kagome acknowledged.

"They were taken." Sango concluded.

"By who? For what?" Kagome asked.

------

Kagura had picked up Kohaku and Akina on her way out of the western lands, a few yards away from her decoy battle with the hanyou. Now they walked through the halls of Naraku's castle as Akina followed Kagura into a dark room. Akina knew that if Inu-Yasha had turned human then Naraku was probably absorbing power from other demons and reconstructing his body how she had read in the manga once. Kagura looked at the girl. They had disposed of the kitsune fox in the woods nearby the place of the kidnapping, so the girl was completely alone.

"Wait here." she said.

"How long?" Akina asked.

"Does it matter?"

Akina shrugged, "I'd like to know."

"Morning most likely." Kagura turned to leave, "Sleep while you can."

"He's gonna kill me, huh?"

"Maybe." she replied and disappeared into the darkness.

------

"Inu-Yasha is about, my lord."

"Jaken, why do you always walk in without asking for permission?" Sesshomaru hissed.

"I am sorry master." he bowed low.

Sesshomaru arched his brow, "Why is he here?" he asked himself.

"Shall I dispose of him?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

Jaken sighed, "Shall you meet him in the garden?"

"Make sure the girl does not come out of her chamber." Sesshomaru said, as he stood up and walked out of his room.

Jaken nodded. "And make sure that Rin stays with her until I dispose of Inu-Yasha." Sesshomaru threw over his shoulder, "Things can get violent."

With that said, Sesshomaru made his way through a maze of hallways until he finally reached the gardens of his castle. The night was dark and beneath the shadows a small grin formed on his lips. His brother smelled human. His nose sniffed the air recognizing the scent of his half brother's companions, but mixed with them was a foreign smell. Very similar to that of the slave he had found in his lands. In fact, as they got closer and closer he could almost confuse the scent with that of his slave Hari. From over the hill emerged the shadows of the people that displeased him. His eyes squinted, trying to make out the figure besides Kagome. Her hair was long and flowed with the wind. She looked concerned and he could smell her fear. Inu-Yasha folded his arms across his chest and looked over at Sesshomaru with eyes narrowed. He hated to ask for anything of Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru's icy voice broke the stiff silence of the night.

"Keh... I came to ask you something."

Sesshomaru arched his brow, his gaze falling on the blonde woman, "What is it?"

Yumi coughed, "Lord Sesshomaru..." she bowed her head, "I am looking for my sister... Hari."

"And what makes you think she is here?"

Yumi sighed, "I can't quite explain it..."

Sesshomaru stared at the girl, not liking the mystery and not willing to hand over his slave to Inu-Yasha, "I have not heard of such a name."

"She's taller than me, shorter hair-"

"I have not -seen- anyone like that." Sesshomaru hissed, "Now if that is all-- be on your way."

Inu-Yasha stared at his brother for a long moment; even if his hanyou senses were gone he could still tell when someone was hiding something. "Alright then." he said, "C'mon, let's go."

Yumi delayed a minute longer as the group turned on their heels in opposite direction from Sesshomaru, "Please... return her if you find her."

Sesshomaru did not answer and Yumi turned away before he ripped her head off. The demon lord walked back into the inside of his manner, making his way up the staircases and towards his bedroom, Jaken had been waiting for him besides the door. Sesshomaru paused long enough to order Jaken to bring the slave and reluctantly Jaken obliged.

------

The night was almost fading as Akina stared out her window, she knew escaping was pointless. The darkness of Naraku's manor was more intense than any and she knew it was due to his evil aura and powers. She could almost taste blood in the atmosphere as her hands traced the window cill. No dust, no mold- nothing. A breeze blew by her that chilled her bones for it did not come from the window. Turning her head slowly she saw a pair of crimson eyes glow from within the vast emptiness of the bedroom. She shivered, instinctively pushing her body further away from the figure that approached her in unheard steps. A low cackle emerged from Naraku's chest and his knees bent in a kneel just a mere foot away from the frightened girl.

"Who... are... you?" he whispered, almost seductively.

"A... ki... na..." she replied, mentally slapping herself for mocking Naraku's style of questioning.

He raised his hand and she looked away in fear of being slapped but Naraku's hand only took hold of her chin, "Look at me." he commanded, turning her head, "I suggest you cooperate."

"My name is Akina. I come from Tokyo. I have nothing to offer to you."

"I beg to differ." he sneered, "You have powers."

"I have nothing."

He frowned, "Do not contradict me."

"Fine, I have powers."

"Admitting?"

"No." she shrugged, "You simply asked that I not contradict you, sir."

Naraku growled, "You are from the miko's time."

Akina stared at him; What good would telling him the truth do her? None. "I suppose you can say that."

"Then you could not have come here if you did not have some power..."

"No power that can serve you." she assured again.

He stood, "If anything, they will be willing to exchange some shards for you."

"I highly doubt it."

"Another woman walks with them... she can be -persuasive-."

Akina's eyes shot wide, "What are you going to do to Yumi?"

"Manipulate her." he grinned, "After I kill her of course."

"NO!"

"I suggest you tell me about your power. Why you are here. How you got here." he turned around, "You have one more sunrise to decide your friend's fate."

While Akina held Yumi's life in her hands, Hari stood before Sesshomaru awaiting her own trial. Sesshomaru had been staring at her for nearly an hour before Hari broke down and sighed, daring to speak what her mind kept nagging at her.

"What's wrong?"

He glared at her, "You lied to me."

"When? How?"

"Your sister came looking for you..."

"Yumi!" her eyes glowed with hope.

"She came with Inu-Yasha."

"Was there another strange looking girl with them?"

He arched his brow, "His wench?"

Hari shook her head, "A slender female, about my height... brown hair."

"No." he replied, "Do not interrupt me."

She bowed her head, "Yes master."

"I want to hear the whole story."

"But, I already told you..."

"Tell it to me again." he hissed.

Hari explained to Sesshomaru in more explicit detail what he and everyone in that world were in her world. She explained that she lived in an apartment with her sister and with her best friend Akina and how she suspected the same thing must have happened to them as it did to her. She explained about how she fell asleep and woke up in his lands. And to try and prove her point she also reviewed all the knowledge she had of his life. His eyes were wide, an expression that at any other given moment was under the control of his cold blood. Hari looked upon him pleading he believed her.

"I must see this world you speak of for myself." he muttered.

"I don't even know how to go back."

"Perhaps if you three are reunited," he paused to gather his thoughts, "you will be able to return. As you have told me, you all have been separated. Perhaps if you joined once more..."

She nodded, "But you say, Akina was not with them..."

He frowned, drowning himself in his own thoughts: What triggered these women to fall so scattered apart from each other? Is there a task they have been sent to fulfill? Am I really willing to help this mortal?

He stared at her, admiring her unusual hair color, "I will not surrender you to my foolish half brother."

"Don't you want to be rid of me?"

"He is in no condition to find anyone." he dodged her question, "We shall set on a journey immediately."

She blinked a few times in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like a fool to you?"

"No master."

"Sesshomaru." he said.

"What?"

"Call me by my name."

"But--"

"Do not fancy in the thought I do it because I have any interest in you." he said, arching his brow, "It is simply not good for my image to be traveling with a human slave. With your odd hair color you will pass off as demon to the mortals of this land and your scent has never been smelled by any youkai either." he paused, "No one needs to know what you are."

She nodded, "Very well... Sesshomaru."

"Come now." he said, exiting the room, "We leave immediately."

------------

The sun rose from behind a mountain, shining upon the emerald land. Kikyo was sitting atop of a tree with her soul skimmers as she looked upon the mortal girl who slept below. They had walked for almost an entire day and Kikyo granted the girl a short rest that had turned into a nocturnal slumber. Gracefully, her skimmers lowered her to the ground as her icy cold hand touched Rini's cheek. Instantly the girl awoke and groaned at the nasty touch of the undead miko.

"Oh great... I'm still here." Rini coughed, "And with you."

"You are very insolent."

"Pardon me for not liking women with rencor and hatred in their hearts..." she smiled, "Oh wait... you don't have a heart."

"That is enough." Kikyo snapped, "You have been nothing but disrespectful to me since I found you-- I should just leave you to your fate."

"Like the witch you truly are."

"How dare you!" Kikyo's hand attempted to strike Rini, but the girl held her arm back firmly.

"You slap me and I'll eat you."

Kikyo glared at her, "As soon as I find Inu-Yasha-"

"Oh no you don't!" Rini yelled, "All you wanna do is go and mess up what he has with Kagome. Come in with your 'I-wouldn't-even-break-a-plate' face and pretend to be the hero... stating you saved me knowing I'm from the future... try to look good in front of him so he can give you that look for sorrow and pain for what YOU have made him believe is HIS fault. Why don't you admit you died for a wound Naraku caused but went happily? You let yourself die because your priestess pride came first than love... don't chug the guilt on Inu-Yasha, you didn't die to chase him to hell. You KNEW you didn't kill him--- merely sealed him! So leave him ALONE!"

"What would you know you stupid girl?" she shrieked, "How do you know so much?"

Rini grinned, "That's right wench, I know everything... and I'm gonna tell it all to Inu-Yasha." she smirked, "Why don't you chase after Naraku? He likes you, both of you are scum, both of you are evil, and both of you hate Inu-Yasha. Go to hell with him."

Kikyo took three steps back and took her bow and aimed at Rini as her whole body shook with rage. Never had anyone spoken to her in such an offensive manner, nailing her with many truths about her hidden motives. Rini was not the slightest bit worried or impressed with the miko although the sight was intimidating. From afar Koga walked besides Kyoko when he cought a scent very similar to her dead ahead.

"Stay here." he ordered breathlessly as he made a dash for the direction of the scent.

Kikyo saw the whirlwind and cursed beneath her breath as her soul skimmers carried her far away. Rini turned to see the wold demon staring down at her and then at the fleeing miko. Rini nodded and sighed.

"She tried to kill me."

Koga grunted, "I finally found you."

"What?"

"Kyo-ko is looking for you."

"You say her name funny." Rini laughed.

Koga rolled his eyes and slumped the much slender sister over his shoulder, "If you bite me I drop you... you've been warned."

"Men... so delicate..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preview of Chapter 4: **Next time... Naraku has sensed the awesome power of the bookmarks in Akina, since she is the one who bought them at the old antique's store. How will Akina figure out the riddle in time to save Yumi? How will they all meet again? And what will happen when Sesshomaru finds out that there are two more women involved? Will he condemn Hari for not telling him the truth (even if Hari didn't even know)? Find out next time!

**A/N:** Uneditted. I hope you girls liked it. Next one will be a little dark--- battles are expected. XD (Dark is my specialty... MUHAHAHAHAHA)


End file.
